


I'm okay, I swear (I'm not)

by Layzhe_06



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Zukka, Kanto's mean, M/M, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, and there are abusive relationships in this so if you're uncomfy pls don't read, but Zukka's pretty obv later on in the story, like... You have to look in a microscope implied for Kataang, rlly implied Kataang, tbh this place just needs more toph-centric content, we stan GOOD FRIENDS, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: Toph should've known better than to fall for the man that complimented her in the bar that night. But she was in her twenties, what was a little thrill in life, right?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Kanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I'm okay, I swear (I'm not)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic right here is precisely why my update sched for "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" was delayed. But dw, now that it's out of my cluttered up pile, I'm gonna update more often until I get another fic idea.

They met in a seedy bar. Toph was a bartender and he was... Well, he was different. At least, that's what her co-worker, Kori, said. "One vodka please." He said, and Toph turned to face him. "Coming right up!" She said, a gleaming smile on her face as she turned to serve him his order. "Here you go." She said, and the stranger, no older than twenty-three, a year older than Toph, gave her an appreciative smile. The bar itself was relatively calm that night, so the wave of customers entering was pretty slow. "Rough night?" Toph asked as she wiped the table. "You could say that." He mumbled, taking a shot. Toph continued to wipe the table until she was satisfied with it. She pulled away, and went to the storage room to dispose of the rag. 

When she came back out, Kanto was already five shots in. Toph was concerned but merely whispered to her workmate. "Is he always like this?" She asked concerned, and Kori shrugged, wiping a cocktail glass dry. "He's one of a kind, I'll tell you that." She mumbled, her brows raising slightly as she placed the glass inside the cabinet. Toph frowned and sent him a brief glance only to find that he was staring at her. Toph turned red and looked away in an instant. "Uh, miss?" He called, and Toph turned to face him, "Yes?" She said, and Kanto gestured for her to come closer. As strong as Toph was, she was also still young, and inevitably naive. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna need another bottle." He said, shaking the empty bottle. "Sir, I don't think you should-" "Please?" He said, and Toph bit her lip before giving in. "Alright, fine." She sighed, before handing him another bottle. The stranger smiled, and thanked her. "I'm Kanto, by the way." He said, and Toph smiled, "It's nice to meet you mister Kanto." She said, and he raised a brow, looking at her name tag. "Your name's Toph?" "Yep. That's me." She said awkwardly, and Kanto smiled. "A nice name for a nice girl." He mused, and Toph blushed. "I highly doubt that." She laughed, and Kanto replied with his own. "Nah. You look nice." He said, taking a sip from the bottle. Toph was flattered, and shyly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she walked off to serve someone else. 

Kori frowned, "Is he bothering you?" She asked, and Toph shook her head. "Nah, just a few harmless compliments. I'm fine." She said, and Kori nodded, satisfied with Toph's answer. Toph looked back at him, offering him a kind smile before turning to make her newest customer her cocktail. Meanwhile, Kanto's eyes were focused on her, watching her as she moved, looking at her pale jade eyes behind her glasses. Watching as she smiled brightly, eyes full of joy. She reminded him so much of his first love, a woman named Aisha. Yet, Toph had something Aisha didn't have, she had this charm that Aisha lacked. Something that drew Kanto closer to the young twenty-two year old. 

When he'd realized that his eyes were on her for too long, it was already half an hour before they closed, and people were making their way out, the band packing up. Hastily, he called for Toph. "Toph!" He said, and the young waitress turned to face him, "Yes?" She said, and he swung his card in his hand. Toph understood and took his card, filling in the necessary blanks and boxes before handing it back to him, a receipt neatly folded on top of it. He accepted the card, followed by smoothly pulling the back of her hand to his lips. 

"Until we meet again." He said, watching her cheeks turn pink under the orange lights. He smiled at this reaction and exited the bar. 

Toph looked at the door dumbfounded, caressing the hand he'd kissed with her other. "Well, look at that. Toph Beifong's got a crush!" Kori teased, snapping her out of her trance. Toph blushed harder before punching her shoulder. "I do not have a crush!" She said, and Kori rolled her eyes, rubbing the area Toph had hit. "Whatever you say Toph. Whatever you say." She said, leaving Toph to her swooning. 

———————————————

A few weeks had passed since then, and Toph and Kanto had really hit it off. At first, it was Kanto becoming a regular to him asking her out on dates outside the bar. Toph, after much persuasion, agreed. "Really? Yes! Score!" Kanto said, pumping his fist in the air, earning a laugh from Toph. "So... Where are we going to go?" Toph asked, "Well, I was thinking about... Rock climbing?" He said, and Toph's eyes lit up. "Really? I love rock climbing!" Toph replied eagerly, and Kanto smiled, "Then it's settled! Rock climbing this weekend. I'll see you then, okay?" He said, kissing her cheek. "... See you." Toph said, but Kanto was already gone. 

And so, the remaining days of her work week had passed by so painstakingly slow. The last three days felt like years. But when the time finally came, Toph was ecstatic. Quickly grabbing her most casual clothes, she tied her hair up in a rush and met up with Kanto in front of the bar, as he'd promised. It took her a while, but she eventually found him sitting on the bench nearby the bar. "Toph? S'that you?" He called, and Toph waved in his direction. He walked over to her in smooth confident strides. "Hey." He said, and Toph grinned, "Hey." She replied. 

"Are you ready to have some fun?" He said, and Toph eagerly nodded, her heart racing with excitement. "Alright! Then let's get going!" He cheered, and led her to his car. The ride was a peaceful one, with them sharing their interests and hobbies. The date itself had been fun, Kanto was a nice guy and Toph really liked spending time with him. Finding him interesting, like she could be able to be herself with him. 

The night ended with her on his bed. 

———————————————

When Toph woke up, she realized she was late and rushed out the door, quickly leaving a strip of paper with her number on it on top of his phone. She ran into the bar just five minutes before her shift. "You're here." Kori smirked, and Toph rolled her eyes. "How was it?" She, asked as Toph clocked in, "It was... Fun." She said with a small smile, a warm flush on her cheeks. Kori rolled her eyes before continuing to mop the floor. 

Needless to say, she had a silly grin on her face for the rest of her night. Especially when Kanto returned, not bothering to order anything other than her attention. Toph, of course, gave this to him. Talking with him whenever she could, blushing at his smooth flirting. She'd talked about her cataracts when he asked about her glasses, saying that she was basically blind without them. Kanto himself shared about his love for architecture. Toph had listened intently to him. 

"Well... It looks pretty late. You should go home before something bad happens to you." She said, and Kanto looked out the window. "What about you?" "Oh, I'll be fine. My brother's fetching me." She said, and Kanto nodded. "Alright then Toph. I'll see you again soon?" "Call me." She said, and waved him goodbye. He looked at the new number he'd added, and then back at the bar. "I will." He mumbled before going back home. 

———————————————

Weeks had passed since then, and Toph and Kanto were now officially together. The problem is... There was more to Kanto than Toph had expected. His life was hard and he tended to get violent when he hit his limit. Taking out his frustrations on Toph. At first, it was just verbal, and Toph would chalk it up to drunken nonsense. "You should lose more weight! You're like a fat pig." He would yell, but Toph would steel herself and brush off his comments. Sending him to bed before looking at her body in the mirror with a frown. 

He'd wake up in the morning not remembering a word he said. However, when he noticed Toph had lost weight once when they were having sex, he complimented her, telling her how sexy she looked. Toph's breath hitched at this, and tears brimmed her eyes. 'I... He thought I looked like a pig.' She thought in realization as he thrust into her. It was there that denial began to cloud Toph's mind. 

'No... He... He loves me. Regardless of my looks.' 

A few weeks later, Katara had noticed her friend's frail appearance when she went over to visit her in the bar. "Toph? Are you okay? You're... I don't know, thinner." She said concerned. Toph smiled and replied, "I'm okay, I swear. I'm just going on a diet. You know... To lose the baby fat." She said, and Katara sent her a wary look. "Toph-" "Sweetness, quit worrying! I'm okay, really." She insisted, and Katara bit her lip. "If... If you need help, just remember that I'm here, okay?" "Alright." Toph said, and Katara smiled. 

When Toph had arrived home that day, Kanto had been slurring again. "Kanto?" She said, and the drunk man turned around and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards him and kissing down her neck. "Kanto-" She tried, but he wasn't budging. "Kanto wait-" She mumbled, hands on his chest. But his hands only moved lower, onto the buttons of her uniform. "Kanto stop! I'm not in the mood!" She yelled, and Kanto pulled away. "But-" "No." She said, and walked into the guest room, slamming the door shut, "Bitch." She heard him mumble. 'He's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing.' She thought, clutching the top of her clothes, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced herself to sleep. 

The next day, she woke up with a groan. When she remembered what happened, she clenched her jaw, slowly standing up and cautiously looking out the door. There, she saw Kanto eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Kanto?" She said, and Kanto grunted. She hesitantly made her way over to him, "Did you drink anything for your hangover?" She asked, earning a nod from Kanto. Toph gave him a, small smile before kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." She whispered. Kanto briefly glanced at her before looking down at his plate. Toph frowned, but said nothing. Checking her phone instead, trying to ignore the slight ache in her chest. 

She'd received a text from Zuko, asking if she was free. Toph looked up at Kanto, "Babe... I'm gonna hang out with my friends today, s'that okay?" She asked, and Kanto looked at her with a weird gaze. "Are there other guys there?" "Well... Yes but-" "Then no." He said, and Toph frowned. "What? I let you hang out with June and Xing, but you don't let me go with my friends?" She frowned, and Kanto slammed his fork onto the table, causing Toph to flinch. "You asked for my permission, and my answer is no." He said, and left her there, dumbfounded. 

'Sorry... I can't go. I'm busy.' She replied, running a stressed hand through her hair. When her phone let out a long vibration, Toph saw that Zuko was now calling her. She quickly made her way to the balcony. "Zuko? Why'd you call?" She said, and Zuko spoke through the line: "Toph, isn't it your day off? I haven't seen you since forever." Zuko said, and Toph rolled her eyes. "Sparky, I have a lot of errands today. And... Kanto and I have a date today." She lied, biting her lip. "Well... Is he at least treating you right?" Zuko joked, and Toph hesitated. 

"Toph?" He asked when she took too long ot respond. Toph snapped out of her trance and hastily agreed. "Are you sure?" He said, his joking tone replaced with one of concern. "Sparky, I'm fine. Quit worrying." She said, but she knew Zuko was suspicious of her. "Katara said you looked like you lost a ton of weight since she last saw you. Toph, are you okay?" Zuko pushed, and Toph frowned, "I said I was fine, Zuko. Ugh, just keep your nose outta my damn business will you?" She snapped, and Zuko fell silent. When Toph realized what she'd said, she was too late and Zuko had dropped the call.

Great, she just loved messing up her life didn't she? 

———————————————

It was the first week of June when things took a turn for the worse. 

Toph had just arrived home, tired from her shift when she heard a glass shatter. She beelined for the bedroom, "Kanto? What the hell?!" She yelled, and Kanto turned around, "I need money. Right now!" He yelled, and Toph furrowed her brows. "What for?" She asked, and Kanto pushed past her, clearly not in the mood. "Kanto! Answer me!" She yelled angrily, and Kanto whirled around, towering over her. "I lost a bet okay?! And now I owe the guy a hundred dollars." He yelled back. And Toph's face paled in shock. 

"We barely have enough money to pay rent and now you're just- What the hell, Kanto?!" She yelled, and Kanto slapped her across the face. "Shut up! I need money and if you aren't going to give me any, then get outta my fucking way!" He growled, pushing past Toph, who stood there in shock, touching her cheek. Toph bit her lip and watched as Kanto left the apartment, hands in his coat as he stuffed money into his pocket. Toph was sure that they wouldn't have enough to pay so she would now be forced to pull out her old credit card. The one her parents had given her before she moved out, telling her to use it for emergencies only. 

While Toph insisted she could take care of herself then, she realized that may not be the case anymore. 

Kanto had returned later that night, not bothering to apologize since he was drunk again. "Stupid bitch, there you are!" He growled, grabbing Toph's hair suddenly when she was getting ready for bed. He dragged her off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow! Kanto!" She yelped, clawing at his wrist. "Not giving me my fucking money. I almost lost more than those hundred bucks damn it!" He yelled angrily, pressing her up against the wall. "Kanto, I'm sorry please let me go." She gasped, thrashing around in his grip. And next thing she knew, she was thrown across the room and her back had hit the wall. "That'll teach you." He spat, kicking her across the face before she could stand. 

———————————————

It was the middle of the day when he pulled her out again from work. His hand latched onto her wrist as they stumbled out to the sidewalk. "Kanto what the fuck!" She spat, forcing him to let go of her. "I need cash." He said, and Toph looked at him in disbelief. "Kanto, I just said that I don't have any on me right now." She gritted out, looking around so that she could run. When she saw someone in a car, she bolted for it, desperately knocking on the window, asking for help. 

"Please help me!" She begged, eyes darting between Kanto's quickly approaching form and the old woman's terrified gaze. "Get back here you bitch!" He yelled, and before Toph could run, her head was slammed onto the hood of the car. She looked at the woman, betrayal and desperation swirling in her pale jade eyes. But the woman was frozen still, "Where do you think you're going, huh?" Kanto growled, before grabbing her by the neck and hair. "Help!" She gasped, but no one heard. 

She was left in the alleyway with a busted lip and bruising cheek. 

———————————————

"It's been weeks since she last called. Sokka, I'm really worried." Zuko said frantically, and Sokka bit his lip. "I know, we should call the others. Maybe she has a shift today." Sokka said, and they quickly phoned the others. Well, save for Suki since she was in Kyoshi Island for her co-worker's wedding. And in a flash, they were all meeting up in Toph's workplace. Where Kori was frowning while wiping the tables. "Kori?" Katara said, and the waitress turned around. 

"Oh... Hey guys. What brings you around here?" She asked, her head tilted. "Isn't Toph here? We haven't heard from her in weeks." Aang replied worriedly, and Kori shook her head. "I assumed you'd know. Toph hasn't been here in two weeks, calling in sick the last time we spoke to her." She said, and Zuko's heart dropped. "D-did she tell you what happened? Or anything related to her sickness?" Sokka asked, noticing Zuko and Katara's pale faces.

"I'm sorry... But Toph's really quiet about her private life. She hasn't said anything since she called in sick." Kori said, pocketing the rag in her apron. "Okay... Thank you." Zuko rushed out, and they all left the bar, Katara speed dialling Toph's number, chewing on her lip. Zuko was already ready to drive, his grip on the wheel knuckle white. The entire atmosphere in the car was tense as the phone rang. But when they couldn't reach her, Zuko slammed his foot on the gas, turning to the direction of Toph's apartment before they were too late. 

Meanwhile, Toph was screaming to the top of her lungs, yelling at Kanto. "Kanto! You're ruining your life! You have to stop this!" She yelled despite the sting in her lower lip and temple. "You're really annoying, you know that? It's like... You never know how to shut up." He yelled, and Toph growled, "Oh yeah? At least I'm not a fucking drunkard and being a bitch about it!" She said angrily, and Kanto had hit his limit, "What did you say to me, skank?" He growled, and before Toph could respond, her head had hit the corner of the dresser, a deep cut forming in the corner of her forehead as she fell to the floor. 

He stumbled over to her, pinning her to the floor. "Kanto get off of me." She said firmly, feeling warm blood streaming down her forehead. "You're mine!" He said angrily, and Toph tried pushing him off. "No... I'm... Not!" She grunted, punching him across the face and to the stomach before quickly running out of the apartment. Kanto was quick to recover, "Hey! Where are you going, huh?" He spat, chasing her down the hall. Toph had nearly been successful at getting away from him, but her luck ran out at the last step and she tripped. Falling to the floor and giving Kanto enough time to drag her back up the stairs in a headlock. 

Toph whimpered, trying to push him off. But her body ached so badly. When they reached the apartment, he threw her inside, and she stumbled onto the floor, her mind short-circuiting and she froze. The door nearly slammed back shut but suddenly a hand stopped it just in time. "Get away from her!" Zuko yelled, "Who are y-" but he was cut off as Zuko punched Kanto across the face. Toph was still on the floor, frozen still as she felt like she was underwater. Sokka and Aang had guarded Kanto as Katara yelled. "Toph?" No response. Tears brimmed Katara's eyes as the room fell deathly silent before she yelled again.

"Toph! Get the fuck up, damn it!" She yelled desperately. And Toph snapped out of her frozen state. As she slowly lifted her head, they all breathed in relief. But all good things came to an end eventually. When she lifted her head to look at them, they all froze in shock. A huge gash was apparent and bleeding on the upper left side of Toph's forehead, her lip was busted and bleeding as well, and her temple was bruised. "Get your things, we're leaving." Katara said, out of breath. Toph felt warm tears drip down her face as she looked at Kanto then at her friends before slowly standing up. 

"What the fuck? Where are you taking her?!" Kanto yelled, and Sokka blocked him when he tried to follow Toph. "No way, dude. Keep your filthy hands off of our friend." He said, and Kanto glared at him. "That's my girlfriend, I should have a say in this!" He yelled, but Sokka stood firm. And when Toph had appeared with an old backpack in hand, they all made their way to leave. "Toph! Hey get back here!" Kanto yelled, grabbing onto her elbow. Toph gasped and tried to pull away. Katara turned around and slammed the door against his forearm, causing him to let go of her as he screamed, his arm in pain. 

"When we say don't touch her! Don't touch her!" Katara yelled angrily, and Kanto glared at Toph. Who looked at him in fear and... Something no one could discern. Toph bit her lip and lowered her head in shame as they made their way to Katara's clinic. "Let's get you patched up. That gash of yours might need some stitching." She said, and Toph nodded her head, holding back tears. The others looked on worriedly, as Toph had not said a single word since they came to her aid. 

"I... Didn't expect to see any of you today." She said, her voice hushed and emotionless. Katara was focused on keeping her hands steady and Sokka was patching up Zuko's knuckle. Toph now felt incredibly guilty, which is precisely she didn't want to involve them. "We... Were worried Toph. You didn't contact us for weeks." Aang said and Toph closed her eyes as Katara dabbed some ointment onto the wound and her lip. Toph barely even flinched, which scared Katara a little but she said nothing, knowing Toph must've felt bad already. 

"Where will you go after this? You're free to stay with any of us you know." Katara said, earning a shrug from Toph. "I'll stay in a hotel until things simmer down. And then... I'll go back to him." She said, and their jaws slackened. "What?" "I've bothered you all enough. I can fend for myself from here." She said, but Katara didn't care. "You're willing... To waste your life on a bastard like him?!" She said, her voice growing in volume, a mix of disbelief and anger in her voice. Toph flinched as she gestured towards the wound. 

"He has no one else to go to. He only has me. I can't leave him like that." Toph croaked, and Zuko frowned, "Toph, you're not serious are you?" He nearly yelled stomping over to her. Toph looked up at him with glassy eyes, and Zuko knew the answer. "Toph.. This is so messed up! Why would you go back to him?!" He yelled, and Toph tried to defend Kanto. "Kanto... He isn't usually like that, Zuko. It's only when things are really bad. He's a good person it's just- life can be hard on him sometimes." She said, Sokka looked at her in sympathy. "I... Toph, he takes his anger out on you." He tried to reason, absolutely baffled as to why she'd defend him, unless... 

She slowly raised her head to look at them, "But I love him." she said, her voice barely audible. Katara tucked a stray strand of hair behind Toph's ear, "But Toph, people don't change that easily." She whispered, and Toph let her walls break. "But isn't that what love is all about? Making sacrifices?" She asked, and Aang stepped in. "Yeah, it is. But what if you die in the process? Is he really worth dying for, Toph?" He said and Toph was stuck. Is he worth it? Toph couldn't control the wave of emotions as she finally opened her eyes. She let out quiet but gut-wrenching sobs, weeping into her hands as she realized how... How toxic their relationship had become. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Everyone didn't dare say a word, but instead wrapped their arms around her trembling frame. 

———————————————

Three weeks later, and her wounds were nearly healed. Well, physical wounds. The last trial for Kanto's sentence to prison had just been finished and he'd been declared guilty. Toph couldn't bare to look him in the eye as he yelled how unfair she was being. Their friends held her protectively as he was dragged away. However, Toph knew that they couldn't end like this. So, she approached Zuko the next day, asking him if he could come with her to the facility Kanto was being held in. 

"Are you sure Toph?" He asked, and Toph nodded. "I... Don't want things to end the way they did." She said, and Zuko supportively laid a hand on her shoulder. "Alright. I'll come with you and we can visit him." He said, and Toph brightened instantly at his response. "Really? You'd... You'd do that for me? After... Well, y'know." She shrugged, and Zuko gave her a small smile. "Toph... You were in a rough patch mentally, I never held that against you. I mean sure, I was pissed for a bit but when I'd realized what was happening, I let the issue go." "I'm really sorry about snapping at you. I knew you were just concerned but... Y'know how I am with being a burden and stuff." She shrugged, and Zuko hugged her, tight. 

"I'm just glad we came in time." He said and Toph froze, shocked at the gesture. But eventually melted into his touch. "I... Missed you, Sunshine." She said, and Zuko laughed. "I did too." "You were the only person I'd considered as family since... Well, since I moved out from the estate." She said, and Zuko was touched. Him? Of all people, she chose him? He smiled, and hugged Toph tighter. "Alright, that's enough." She laughed, and Zuko let her go. "It's good to have you back Toph. It's a long road to recovery but... We'll always be here." "Thanks, Sunshine." She said, and they made their way to the facility. 

When Kanto had appeared in his jumpsuit, hands cuffed together, Toph couldn't help but frown. He sat down across from her, "What are you doing here?" "I didn't... I didn't like the way things ended between us." She said, looking up at him hesitantly. Kanto laughed bitterly, "Yeah. So did I." He said, and Toph frowned. "Look, I'm sorry... About everything." "You could've stayed. We could've been happy." He said, holding her hand as he used to whenever he was sober. But Toph pulled it away, ignoring the hurt look on his face. 

"Kanto... What happened between us was unhealthy. You and I need time to heal and get ourselves back on track." She said, and Kanto tried to interject, only to be spoken over by Toph. "I thought I could be the one to do that to you. To help you on the better path, but we both know I was wrong. Kanto, I'm not the woman for you. And you're not the man for me. So please... Let's just end this?" She pleaded, and Kanto bit his lip. "But I loved you." He said, and Toph smiled sadly. "That's the thing. You loved me and I loved you. That's it. It's all in the past." She said, and Kanto lowered his head as tears escaped his eyes. 

Toph wiped them away with her thumbs. "Hey... There's no need to cry, Kanto. You're healing and so am I. Isn't that a good thing?" She joked, and Kanto reached forward and hugged her. Toph was surprised but nonetheless let him do so. "I'm... Really going to miss you." He said, and Toph laughed sadly, "Me too." She said and kissed his forehead one last time. "See you..." She said, and Kanto smiled. "Yeah... See ya." He mumbled, watching her walk away from his life. 

———————————————

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked as she sat on the passenger's seat. Toph shrugged, "I mean, it was hard seeing him again but... Like you said, it's a road to recovery." She said, a sad smile on her face. Zuko said nothing but he started the car. "Well... D'you want to get some crappy fast food on our way home? Like the older days?" He said, and Toph giggled. "I'd like that Sunshine... I'd really like that." She said. 

There's a long road waiting for her, that was for sure. But at least she had her friends- no- her family by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! 😊😊😊


End file.
